Celos
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha no era celoso, y menos contra algo como "eso" no, era totalmente irracional. El que quisiera meterlo en el genjutsu mas doloro y cruel posible no tenia nada que ver, porque solo queria venganza y algun dia la conseguiria, ¿o no? mal summary!


**Celos**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Sasu-baka, quizá, un poco Ooc. Espero que no sea mucho xD

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Lo miró con la mirada más cruel y terroríficamente posible. Lo odiaba, como nunca odió a nadie en su vida. Ese odio superaba el odio que sentía por Madara, los del consejo, a la copia barata y a su jodida vida, – aunque ya no estaba TAN jodida –.

Su eterna mirada roja quiso meterlo en el genjutsu más cruel y agonizante posible. Pero no podía. ¡NO. PODIA! Esa maldita cosa del demonio nomas no entraba en el genjutsu, y le era tan desesperante como aguantar al dobe hablar todo el día de idioteces, cuando esa boca podía hacer algo _mucho más productivo._

Gruñó por doceava vez en ese minuto, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su compañera pelirrosa, con quien estaba de misión. Habían parado a descansar un rato luego de un largo viaje a Suna, visitando el país de las Olas.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Aún no te rindes? – Preguntó divertida.

El pelinegro la miró con molestia, haciéndola reír levemente. Era simplemente hilarante ver como Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador, quien había matado a grandes y poderosas personas, intentara ganarle, sin éxito alguno, a _eso._

-Llevas así desde hace media hora. ¿No te rindes?

-Hmp.

Ella rodó los ojos, preguntándose porqué el pelinegro le decía _'niño' _a Naruto, si él se comportaba igualmente como uno.

-Tus genjutsus no servirán, es totalmente inútil. – Comentó jugando con el popote de su bebida –. No importa cuánto trates, no lo vas a lograr.

-El Tsukuyomi es el genjutsu más poderoso, _tiene _que funcionar. – Gruñó Sasuke, ganándose un resoplido de la pelirrosa.

-Aunque sea el más poderoso, no puede afectar a lo que no tiene…

-¡Joder, Ya lo sé! – Exclamó enojado, cerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La realidad era que no podía creer su propio comportamiento, no era posible que él…que él…

-No es posible que estés celoso de _eso._

-Hmp. No estoy celoso, Sakura. – Sentenció con frialdad.

Enojado, furioso, molesto, rabioso, colerito, encabronado; cualquier de esos adjetivos se ajustaban mejor a su estado de humor, puesto que era imposible que él, Sasuke Uchiha, sintiera _celos _de _esa cosa_.

-Lo que tú digas, Sasuke-kun. – Dijo sin darle importación la pelirrosa –. Aunque echarle la culpa a _eso_ es totalmente injusto, ya que Naruto también comparte la culpa.

-Yo nunca dije que no culpaba al dobe.

Y es que la razón de su enfado era simple. Por culpa de _la cosa del demonio, _el rubio había caído enfermo dos semanas, dejando así a aquel pelinegro sin sus _ejercicios _diarios, lo cual, han de saber, lo tiene totalmente irritado. Pero también estaba el hecho de que también el Usurantokachi prefería _eso _que a _él, _pero no tenía celos. ¡Jamás! Simplemente lo hacía enojarse más.

-Por culpa de esta maldita cosa no eh podido…

-…Hacer la cosa que – por mi propia salud mental –, no mencionaré. – Completó Sakura en una risilla.

-Hmp.

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun, a cualquiera le pasa ¿no? – El gruñido de su compañero fue su única respuesta.

Agotada de sus intentos fallidos por hacer que se rindiera, Sakura se levantó de la mesa de la casa de Inari, yéndose a recostar un rato antes de volver a partir. Sasuke se quedó solo con la _cosa, _mandándole miradas furibundas. Le debía muchas, porque cada vez que lo ponían a escoger entre él y esa _cosa,_ ¡La _cosa _ganaba!

Y para Sasuke Uchiha, eso era completamente inaceptable.

Oh, pero ya se las cobraría todas. De eso estaba seguro.

.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a Konoha, el pelinegro decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo, no queriendo escuchar al dobe quejarse en el baño. Además, así podía reírse de las patéticas vidas de los aldeanos.

Justo iba pasando por un puesto conocido para él, cuando escucho aquella vocecita chillona que no lo dejaba en paz ni en sueños.

-¡Oe, Teme!

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un sonriente Naruto.

-¿Dobe? – El rubio rió feliz, mientras el pelinegro se sentaba en el taburete a su lado – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Por fin me alivio Dattebayo! – Exclamó feliz –. Así que vine a celebrar.

-¿Te acabas de aliviar y vienes a comer _aquí_? – Preguntó alzando una ceja, sin creérselo. Ese dobe no podía ser TAN estúpido, ¿o sí?

-Por favor, Teme. Llevo dos semanas sin poder disfrutar de mi delicioso manjar. – Se quejó, contestando la pregunta interna del pelinegro.

-Eres el más grande idiota de todo el mundo. – Concluyó molesto – ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Aire? – El rubio le iba a reclamar, siendo callado por la mano del Uchiha –. Hmp, olvídalo. No recordaba que estaba hablando de ti.

El rubio lo miró extrañado, arqueando una ceja, confundido.

-¿Es mi imaginación o andas más amargado que de costumbre 'ttebayo? – Preguntó, y como si se acordara de algo, sonrió pícaramente – ¿O es acaso que estás irritado por la falta de tus _ejercicios _diarios?

-Usurantokachi. – El pelinegro desvió la cabeza, con un pequeño, _diminuto _y pálido sonrojo en la cara.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha **_jamás_** se sonroja.

-Aquí está tu plato, Naruto. – Dijo el dueño del local, poniendo la _"cosa del mal" _frente al rubio, que sonrió feliz.

-¡Gracias, Oji-san! – Exclamó contentó, una sonrisa zorruna extendiéndose en sus labios, mientras sus ojos brillaban – ¡Itadakimasu!

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su _enemigo mortal, _deseando con todas sus fuerza que desapareciera. Y como si una fuerza extraña lo acompañara, su deseo se hizo realidad.

-¡Otro más, Oji-san!

Bueno, no de la forma en que él quería.

.

.

Sasuke suspiró resignado al lado de la puerta, donde Naruto se había encerrado hace unas horas, oyendo la frustrada voz de Tsunade que lo regañaba.

Dio un resoplido, caminando hasta la cocina, donde postrado en la mesa, estaba la _cosa _mirándolo – según él –, con burla. Pues Naruto había querido comer otra vez _eso, _antes de salir disparado al baño. Sasuke lo tomó con fuerza, su Sharingan girando furiosamente, listo para meterlo en el genjutsu más cruel y doloroso que haya existido.

_…Lástima que no podía._

Por su culpa… ¡Por su maldita culpa se había quedado – otra vez –, sin su sesión de _ejercicios _diario!

¿Era tal vez el Karma que lo castigaba por todo lo que había hecho? Sasuke sospechaba que así era, aunque sonora ridículo.

-Maldito ramen. – Siseó furioso, lanzándolo al cesto de la basura con fuerza.

Lo volvió a maldecir cuando oyó el rubio vaciar su estómago nuevamente, mientras Tsunade salía del baño dando un suspiro de resignación.

-Ese niño… – Negó suavemente –. Serán otras dos semanas sin actividades bruscas, a menos que quiera que su estómago lo traicione en un momento _inesperado. _– Sasuke no podía creerlo –. Lo siento por ti, Uchiha. – Tsunade sonrió con burla, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte del pelinegro.

Sip, maldito ramen.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**No me pregunten, porque no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió esto.**

**Bueno, aunque creo que Sasu-baka me quedó un tanto Ooc, estoy feliz de que este sea mi segundo one-shot de esta pareja :D**

**Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos.**

**Bye xD**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
